


11:11 (she's a dreamer and she knows it)

by Silverdancer



Category: TWICE (Band), 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: Birthday Wish, F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdancer/pseuds/Silverdancer
Summary: Sana wants kisses for her birthday and who is the universe to deny it to her
Relationships: Jung Eunbi | Eunha/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: 2019 - Girls' Halloween





	11:11 (she's a dreamer and she knows it)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Sana wants kisses for her birthday and who is the universe to deny it to her" of Girls' Halloween.

“Is it true what I’ve heard?” Eunbi’s voice is grainy over the phone; it could be the distance or the terrible basement reception, or both, but the point is: She feels far away. Sana clutches her phone tighter to her ear. It’s later than it should be allowed to be awake, and Sana is hiding in one of the singing practice rooms, the sound isolation giving her the illusion of privacy. She has a long night ahead of her, practice and a nap and filming some videos for her birthday later, and just the thought of it makes Sana yawn and want to crawl somewhere to just sleep for the entirety of it.

Eunbi must not be much better. Sana hasn’t been able to keep track but she knows they are on tour these days. She has definitely felt her absence around these days. Despite that, her tone is playful over the phone when she speaks.

“You’ll have to be more specific.”

“A little birdie told me you wanted to be kissed on your birthday,” Eunbi says. Sana can picture the look she’d have, short of mischievous that would make Sana want to pinch her cheeks _just so_.

She laughs as if she were seeing it.

“Will you volunteer?”

Eunbi laughs with her, the joy powering through the terrible reception and miles keeping them apart. And then, quietly, “Come see the stars with me.”

It’s not an odd request, having to be separated as much as they do. “Okay,” Sana gets up, and rushes through the empty corridors up to the elevator. _Tell me what you see_, she wants to ask, but the line cuts as soon as the doors close in front of her. Sana knows it won’t help but she smashes the button repeatedly, willing the elevator to move faster.

She’s dialing Eunbi again before the doors ring open. “Tell me what you see,” she requests, rushing to the entrance as discreetly as she can.

The line cuts again just as the doors open before her, and she’s so startled that she barely notices the cold December air. So startled she doesn’t notice the person right beside her.

“If that was an offer, I do volunteer,” Eunbi says, airport clothes on and tired eyes and here.

Standing on her toes and reaching to hold Sana’s hand, the movement discreet, she kisses her for all she’s worth.

On her _birthday_.

**Author's Note:**

> This was absolutely indulgent so if you gave it a chance that is good enough for me ♥


End file.
